


Of Pot Roasts and Warlocks

by maroukado



Series: The Married 'Verse [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maroukado/pseuds/maroukado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Jace's opinion is important to you, Alexander.  What if my roast beef is dry and he thinks I can't provide for you?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pot Roasts and Warlocks

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some fluff and domestic happiness after 1x09. This is that fluff.

Fresh out of the shower, Alec buttoned his shirt as he walked down the hall toward the smell of roasting meat and the jaunty sway of one of Magnus' big band records.

Leaning against the door frame, he admired the view of Magnus sliding a roasting pan into the oven, the well-tailored cut of his dark green pants accentuating the firmness of his ass, of his thighs, the narrow of his hip where Alec had proudly bitten and sucked a purpling bruise that morning.

There was a stiffness to Magnus' shoulders as he closed the oven door.

“We could always cancel and do this another time,” Alec said, taking a step closer to him. “Maybe have dinner in bed. Just you, me and that pot roast.”

Magnus didn't turn around, stirring something in a saucepan. “You were the one who suggested this dinner,” he said, and in a terrible imitation of Alec, continued, “'Oh, Magnus, it feels wrong that my husband and my parabatai don't hold hands and play hopscotch together. Let's all hang out and be best friends!'”

“I didn't say that.”

“It was implied."

Alec moved behind him, wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist, hooking his chin over his shoulder, their cheeks rubbing softly. “I believe I said I want Jace to feel comfortable in _our_ home,” he said quietly. “You're the one who wanted to prepare this whole dinner for him.”

Magnus sighed. “Jace's opinion is important to you, Alexander. What if my roast beef is dry and he thinks I can't provide for you?”

Alec smoothed his thumb across Magnus' stomach. “Then we'll show him how skillfully you can order takeout.”

Magnus put down the spoon, leaned his head back on Alec's chest. “I just want tonight to go well.”

“It will," Alec said, nuzzling his face into Magnus' neck.

They stood there in the warm comfort of their kitchen, Alec gently moving Magnus' hips with his own to the delicate strains of saxophone winding around the room. 

Magnus reached his hand back to run it through Alec's hair. “And we're definitely staying in bed the whole day tomorrow. I'm confiscating all of your clothes for at least twenty four hours.”

Alec laughed, pressing a kiss behind Magnus' ear. “As you wish.”

There was a knock at the door.

Magnus' shoulders tensed. “They're here.”

Alec sighed, stepping back as Magnus took the saucepan off the heat, grabbed a dishcloth to wipe his hands.

“It's going to be great.”

Magnus met him with a skeptical look, straightening his shirt, smoothing down his pants. “Do I look okay?”

There was a light touch of green glitter under Magnus' eyes, the ruffled grey silk shirt he'd finally chosen after a two hour parade of multicoloured outfits, the restless thumb rubbing against a ring that matched the one on Alec's own hand.

“Yes, you look okay,” Alec smiled, reaching over to lay a light kiss on Magnus' lips. “Let's not leave our first ever dinner guests on the doorstep all night.”

“The things I do for you,” Magnus said, making his way over to the door.

Pausing for a few moments, until Magnus stopped fidgeting, Alec opened the door to see Clary and Jace. Jace was holding a bottle in his hand.

“Come in, come in,” Magnus said brightly, herding them into the lounge.

“Thanks for inviting us,” Clary smiled.

“Yeah, thanks,” Jace said as he gave Alec a one armed hug. To Magnus, he offered the bottle, “Clary said it's customary to bring wine. The guy said it was a good one.”

Magnus smiled. “Thank you, Jace,” he said, scanning the label. “Let me just get some glasses.” With a flick of his fingers, four tall wine glasses appeared on the coffee table. “Come, sit.”

Alec gently grabbed Jace by the elbow before he could move away. “Be nice tonight,” he whispered.

Jace looked at him, amused. “I thought marriage was going to make you less uptight.” He shook off Alec's hand. “I'll be on my best behaviour.”

Alec sighed and joined the others on the couch, Magnus holding a wine glass out to him.

The four of them stared at their drinks.

“So," Clary broke the silence, "you've changed a few things in here.” She gestured towards the new couches.

Magnus took a slow sip of wine. “We decided on a few extra little luxuries to spruce up the place. It was a compromise since I couldn't persuade Alexander that we should get a brand new home for the two of us.”

The truth was that Alec couldn't imagine living anywhere else than the place where Magnus had introduced himself, where they'd first _really_ talked, where Alec had proposed, kissing away Magnus' tears after he'd said yes.

Alec wasn't going to share all of that with the present company.

A choking sound came from Clary. Alec looked up to see her wipe drops of wine from her chin.

“Are you okay?” Jace asked. Clary nodded

Alec picked up his glass from the table and sniffed. It smelled like graveyard dirt. He looked to Magnus, who was taking another sip, betraying nothing.

“This wine is terrible,” Alec said to Jace.

Jace's eyes widened, reaching for his own. He took a sip, and spat it back in the glass. “Oh god, it tastes like _death_. Magnus, you don't have to drink that.”

“It's not too bad. Remind me to tell you of the drink I had in Bayangovi. It's a story best told when you won't be ingesting food for a few hours.” Magnus drained his glass and stood up. “I'll go and get a bottle from my collection. Do you prefer red or white?”

“Any,” both Jace and Clary answered.

“Do you need some help?” Alec asked.

“Entertain our guests, my love,” he replied, squeezing Alec's shoulder as he walked past.

Alec waited until Magnus left the room before leaning over and asking, “Did you do that on purpose?”

Jace opened his mouth, looked to Clary, and back to him. “No!” Off Alec's shushing motion, he added quieter, “No. I know nothing about any of this kind of stuff. I told the guy to give me something for dinner and this is what he gave me. I wouldn't do that.”

“Yeah, no, I know,” Alec said, leaning back. Magnus' tenseness was rubbing off on him.

“This is so weird,” Jace said. “Fighting demons and vampires, I can deal with that. Dinner parties and gifts of wine, I don't know what to do.”

“Tell me about it,” Alec replied.

“I think it's great you guys can do stuff like this now,” Clary piped up.

“You would,” Alec muttered.

“Hey,” Jace cut in. “If I have to be nice, so do you.”

Alec rolled his eyes.

“So, how come Magnus just didn't...” Jace flicked his fingers in a poor imitation of Magnus', “for the new bottle of wine.”

“He doesn't do it too much. Says he likes the time it takes to do things the non-magical way.”

“Right,” Jace said.

“Here we go,” Magnus announced, breezing back into the room.

Alec couldn't help but smile.

Clary snorted. Looking over, he saw she was laughing at him. He frowned at her.

“Now stop that,” Magnus said, pressing a finger between Alec's eyes. “Only smiles for you tonight.” Magnus leaned down, replacing his finger with a light touch of his lips. “There that's better.”

Jace groaned.

Clary laughed.

Magnus went back to pouring out the new glasses of wine.

*

“This smells amazing, Magnus,” Clary said, looking around at the dishes Magnus and Alec had laid out on the table.

“Please,” Magnus replied warmly as he sat, “enjoy. More wine, Jace?”

Alec smirked watching Jace, cheeks flushed and eyes shining, eagerly reach his glass over.

While the evening's conversation hadn't exactly flowed, the wine definitely had. Jace discovering he loved 1930s cabernet sauvignon, Magnus enjoying that somebody else was appreciating his wine collection. Alec and Clary had taken one sip and decided to switch to lemonade.

“Take more,” Magnus said, pushing the bowl of seasoned green beans towards Jace and Clary. “I don't get to cook like this too often.” Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec's snort.

“Half our fridge is full of that cake you made way too much of a few days ago,” Alec said.

Magnus sighed playfully, looking to Clary. “Alexander is a man of simple tastes. He'd be happy if we could eat all our meals in tiny pill form.”

“We'll take Magnus off your hands,” Jace interrupted, mouth full of beef. “This is the best thing I've ever eaten.”

Alec shoved him in the shoulder, not too hard, the little smile Jace's words put on Magnus face gentling his hand. “He's mine,” Alec said smiling at Magnus.

Magnus swallowed, said nothing, just shoved the largest roast potato onto Alec's plate.

*

“Let me help you clear up,” Clary offered as Alec stacked up the dishes.

“Magnus would say that guests aren't allowed to do stuff like that.”

“Magnus is half asleep,” Clary nodded her head toward toward the couch where Magnus and Jace collapsed after eating – and after finishing off another ridiculously expensive bottle of wine.

“Magnus can hear you,” the man in questioned groaned, head resting on the arm of the sofa. “Alexander, my stomach hurts.”

Alec rolled his eyes.

“Would it be rude if I undid my pants?” Jace groaned, half lying on the couch, his feet hitting Magnus' knee.

“Yes,” all three of them answered.

“Here, let me,” Clary reached over and took two of the serving dishes.

“Suit yourself. Just put them on the sink, I'll deal with them later.”

Alec gathered up the dirty plates, warm and content in the routine of it. 

Despite Magnus' complaints about not being able to cook often, one of Alec's favorite things was that they did manage to have regular, proper meals together. Irregular hours, of course, between Shadowhunter business and Magnus' clients, and it was often takeout, but they had regular meals, nonetheless. Quiet times, just like this, the moon casting light through the windows, one of Magnus' records playing softly, the smell of warm meats and breads and vegetables.

When Alec had fallen in love with Magnus, he hadn't realized he'd also be getting a home and a life to fall in love with too.

Casting a fond look at his lazing husband, Alec made his way into the kitchen. Clary was stacking the roasting pans beside the sink.

“Thanks,” Alec said awkwardly.

“No worries,” she replied, turning to face him. “Tonight was fun.”

Alec hummed in response.

“It's nice to see you so happy. Jace is happy that you're happy,” Clary said.

“Okay.”

No matter how long he'd known Clary, he'd never been completely comfortable alone with her. Alec knew it was his fault, Clary was like Magnus with her earnestness and openness with all of her feelings. Alec could only handle one of those type of people at a time. He was trying to get better at it.

“We should do this again,” Clary prompted, obviously used to his painful silences.

“Magnus would–,” he started and then corrected, “ _We_ would like that.”

Clary smiled. “More to life than just training and fighting, huh?”

“ _And_ Izzy would be furious if we didn't have another one with her as guest of honor,” Alec replied, leading her back out to the lounge where Magnus and Jace had definitely fallen asleep.

“I should probably get this one home,” Clary said, shaking Jace gently on the shoulder. “Come on, babe. Time to get back.”

“I don't think I can move ever again,” Jace mumbled.

“Sure you can, buddy. Up and at 'em,” Alec said, helping Jace up from the couch.

It was a struggle getting Jace to stand upright, but Alec held him by the shoulders until he steadied himself.

“You're a good guy. It's good you found a good guy too. Good,” Jace said as they made their way to the door.

“Are you sure you'll be okay with him?” Alec asked Clary.

“We'll be fine,” Clary replied, Jace sliding a hand around her shoulders.

“I'm serious, Alec,” Jace said.

“I know you are.” Alec patted him on the back. “Go home.”

Heading out, Jace gave a final “I really love wine!” before Alec closed the door behind them.

Smiling, Alec made his way back to the couch, taking in Magnus' shirt slightly untucked, the way his eyelashes fanned against his cheeks, the long line of his neck against the cream of the couch.

“I'm sorry, my love, I don't think I'm up to any of the deliciously filthy thoughts running through your head right now,” Magnus said, giving a small smile as he blearily opened his eyes. “You can rub my feet though,” he finished, brazenly waving his foot in the air.

“As you wish, my master,” Alec replied, dropping onto the couch, picking up Magnus' feet and placing them on his lap.

Magnus kicked off his shoes. The sound of them hitting the floor somewhere behind them made Alec laugh.

“I've been on my feet for hours cooking for you,” Magnus said and flexed his toes. “Rub them.”

“So demanding.” Alec held Magnus' foot in his hands and dug his thumbs into the arch.

Magnus groaned.

Alec always enjoyed the tiny mewls and exhalations that arose every time he massaged the tender skin of Magnus' feet.

After giving the second foot the same attention as the first, Alec slid closer so that Magnus' legs were draped across his lap. Leaned over to lightly rub his nose against Magnus' nose, his cheek, his ear.

“You liked tonight?” Magnus asked quietly, looking up at him as Alec leaned back.

“I loved tonight,” Alec replied, skimming his thumb across Magnus' jaw.

“My stomach's still sore.”

Alec smiled, sliding his hands underneath the silk of Magnus' shirt to gently stroke the soft skin there.

“Good?”

Magnus hummed, eyes closing.

“Let me take you to bed,” Alec whispered, leaning over to place a lingering kiss at the hollow of Magnus' throat.

“Could we stay here a little longer?” Magnus replied, dreamily. “It's nice.”

Alec twisted around to lay on his side behind Magnus, his thumb keeping the smooth circular caresses across the warm skin of Magnus' stomach.

The low light, the soft strains of music, the familiar sound of Magnus' steady breathing, the feel of Magnus' skin under his.

Alexander Lightwood was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n92ATE3IgIs) was playing in that last scene.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://maroukado.tumblr.com)


End file.
